Agitos no Santuário
by Thaty Luna-chan
Summary: E se uma fã maluca de CDZ, entrasse no mundo dos cavaleiros e infernizasse a vida de Athena.
1. A chegada da agitadora

**Agitos no Santuário**

_**Capítulo I – A chegada da agitadora**_

Era uma segunda-feira e o dia amanhecera lindo no Santuário de Athena como todos os dias durante esses tempos de paz após a Batalha de Hades qdo Saga, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos estava a sair da terceira casa p/ tomar um pouco de sol, ele olha p/ cima e...

Saga – Mas q diabos é...

O pobre nem teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois uma garota havia caído do céu bem em cima do Cavaleiro.

Saga – O q é isso?

Garota – Ai minha cabeça!!!! Hum, bem q caí em cima de algo macio, mas o q será?

Saga (c/ cara de poucos amigos) – Está me achando macio?

Garota (olhando p/ o cavaleiro e sorrindo feito louca) – Ai nossa!!! Não é possível, só posso tá sonhando!!!!

Saga – Sonhando c/ o q?

Garota – Ai, ai (desmaia ainda em cima do cavaleiro).

Algum tempo depois...

Garota – Onde é q eu tô?

Ela havia acordado em um quarto e pela decoração parecia ser de um homem, era bem organizado, c/ tudo em seu lugar. Em um canto do quarto avistou sua bolsa cor-de-rosa e foi até ela p/ conferir se tudo estava em seu lugar e acabou por constatar q sim, nada havia sido retirado de lá. Ela continuou a caminhar pelo quarto e saiu porta afora com o seguinte pensamento:

Garota - "Bem eu vou dar uma olhada por aí, talvez eu consiga alguma informação".

Assim ela foi caminhando pelo lugar q pensou ser uma espécie de templo, logo um enorme sorriso se formou em seu rosto e ela pensou:

Garota – "Será q eu tô mesmo aqui? Não, ñ pode ser verdade..." Aqui é a Casa de Gêmeos.

Ela estava c/ esse pensamento em mente qdo no meio do salão viu uma reluzente urna dourada c/ o símbolo de Gêmeos nas laterais.

Garota – Nossa, eu tô mesmo aqui, essa é a urna, ou melhor, a Caixa de Pandora da Sagrada Armadura de Ouro de Gêmeos.

Ela tava super deslumbrada de ver tal objeto qdo sentiu alguém lhe tocar o ombro e se virou, simplesmente ñ acreditava no q via, piscou os olhos várias vezes e retirou os óculos p/ limpar as lentes q talvez estivessem sujas, pois ñ conseguia acreditar q aquele q estava em sua frente era:

Garota – Saga de Gêmeos?

Saga – Sim, mas como me conhece?

Garota – Vc é meu Cavaleiro de Ouro favorito, como ñ haveria de conhecê-lo? E sem falar q eu praticamente cresci assistindo Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e...

Saga – Como assim assistindo?

Garota – Oras, vendo pela TV. Depois de Sailor Moon esse é meu anime favorito até hj.

Saga – Pela TV? De onde vc veio e qual é o seu nome?

Garota – É Thatiane Cristina, mas pode me chamar de Thaty. E eu sou do Brasil assim como o Aldebaran de Touro.

Saga – Então, Thaty, como vc sabe sobre os cavaleiros de Athena?

Thaty – Eu já disse, assistindo. Olha, de alguma forma, eu saí do meu mundo, onde eu estava me preparando p/ ir dormir. Lá vcs são personagens de TV e histórias em quadrinhos chamadas "mangá" e vim parar aqui, ai vai ser super difícil de explicar!!!!

Saga – TV e quadrinhos?

Thaty – É, o criador de vcs se chama Masami Kurumada e...

Saga – Criador?

Thaty – É, o cara q inventou a história toda. Eu gosto de chamá-lo de MK o q me lembra o avô da Saori o Mitsumasa Kido.

Saga – Conhece o falecido avô de Athena?

Thaty (c/ desdém) – Claro, a garota só é a + rica do Japão ¬¬.

Saga – Vc parece ñ simpatizar muito c/ ela.

Thaty (sarcástica) – Ah q isso é claro q eu a-do-ro a sua deusinha querida. Se eu dissesse q ela merece morrer vc me mataria?

Saga – Bem, dizer isso é alta traição a Athena, mas como eu sou suspeito p/ falar sobre traições, ñ, ñ te mataria.

Thaty (super feliz) – Sério?

Saga – Sério.

Thaty – Saga, vc definitivamente é meu cav de ouro favorito e merece um bjo.(pula no pescoço do cav e lhe dá um bjo no rosto).

Saga (super corado) – Obrigado. Mas me explica como vc caiu em cima de mim?

Thaty – Lá vai tudo de novo, mas td bem.

Saga – Pode tirar a parte de vc ser de outro mundo.

Thaty – Outro mundo ñ, outra dimensão!!!

Saga - ...

Assim ela passou a manhã inteirinha conversando sobre várias coisas c/ seu primeiro cav de ouro favorito. Ele lhe havia perguntado a idade e ela disse:

Thaty – Tenho 18 anos, nasci no dia 22/05 e...

Saga – Então vc tb é de Gêmeos?

Thaty – Sim, c/ mto orgulho e mto amor!!!

Saga – Eu e meu irmão fazemos aniversário dia...

Thaty – 30/05, e vcs têm 28 anos, eu sei.

Saga – Existe alguma coisa sobre nós q vc ñ saiba?

Thaty – Tem, onde está o Kanon? E qdo eu vou conhecer os outros cavs de ouro?

Saga – Bem o Kanon saiu p/ pescar e os outros cavs vai conhecer mais tarde na hora do almoço. Por sinal ele já tá chegando, o cosmo dele está bem perto, só p/ ser + exato, ele tá subindo as escadas.

Thaty – Sério? Ai finalmente vou conhecer meu segundo cav de ouro favorito!!!

Saga – Sim. Qtos cavs de ouro favoritos vc tem?

Thaty – Vc, o Kanon, o Shaka e o Mu. Antes q pergunte, na classe dos prateados minha favorita é a Marin e nos de bronze é o Shiryu.

Saga – Sorte nossa termos uma fã.

Thaty – Só uma fã? Q nada, praticamente vc tem no mínimo mais de mil fãs. No meu mundo é claro.

Kanon (chegando em casa) – E aí irmãozinho. Quem é a gatinha?

Thaty (corada) – Gatinha, eu? "Q sorte q eu sou negra senão ele veria q eu fiquei + vermelha q um tomate".

Kanon – É vc, ñ tem outra garota aqui, tem?

Thaty – Obrigada. Meu nome é Thatiane Cristina, mas pode me chamar de Thaty.

Kanon – Legal, de onde vc veio?

Thaty – Tecnicamente eu sou do Brasil, mas...

Kanon – Do Brasil. O Aldebaran me conta maravilhas de lá. É verdade q esse é o único país no mundo c/ o nome de uma árvore?

Thaty – É sim.

Kanon – Saga um dia vamos lá p/ tirar umas férias!!!

Saga – Podemos até ir Kanon, mas nós ñ temos férias. Desde q a Saori se instalou aqui ela ñ nos dá férias. E isso é há meses.

Thaty ò.ó – Pq ñ. A mimadinha acha q vcs tem de estar ao dispor dela quando ela quer? E acha q vcs são feitos de ferro?

Saga – Bem, é q ela ficou...

Kanon – Ela ficou insuportável depois q derrotamos Hades e ela só nos ressuscitou pq sabia q se uma nova ameaça aparecesse nós deveríamos estar presentes p/ protegê-la.

Thaty ò.ó – Então a garotinha acha q toda vez q um inimigo atacar, vcs devem pagar o pato.

Kanon – Pagar ao Hyoga?

Thaty ' – Ah, na verdade ñ.

Kanon – Ah entendi, quer dizer q teríamos q arcar c/ as conseqüências.

Thaty – É e ela só faz isso pq ñ quer o rabo do queridinho do Seiya dela na reta!!! Q garota egoísta!!!

Kanon – Egoísta? Egoísta é pouco, ela é mesquinha, nojenta, sebosa, mão-de-vaca...

Saga – Chega Kanon, vc ñ deveria falar assim dela, acima de tudo ela ainda é Athena.

Thaty - Uma Athena q vai ouvir umas poucas e boas ò.ó.

Saga – O q vc pretende fazer?

Thaty – "Bem, minha idéia inicial era matá-la, mas..." Eu vou falar umas verdades p/ ela. Ela tá no Santuário ñ é?

Saga – Acho q sim, mas terá de passar pelas doze casas.

Thaty – Eu passo sem problemas, sem falar de q já tô meio cominho andado até lá . Só faltam nove casas e Libra e Sagitário, pelo q me consta estão vazias...

Kanon – A Casa de Libra ñ está mais vazia, Dohko voltou por ordem dela.

Saga – O Aioros foi ressuscitado, então a Casa de Sagitário voltou a ser ocupada.

Thaty – Mas o Saga disse q vou conhecer os outros cavs de ouro mais tarde no almoço, então se eles estiverem tão descontentes qto vcs, acho q vão me ajudar a falar c/ a bruxa.

Kanon – É pode ser q sim.

Continua...


	2. Convencendo os Dourados

Oi,

Primeiramente gostaria de me desculpar por ter demorado para atualizar a fic e não ter colocado nenhuma nota final ou inicial no capítulo 1.

Também gostaria de agradecer as reviews que eu recebi.

Muito obrigada Maia Sorovar, Chiisana Hana e Agome! E um agradecimento especial à quem está acompanhando essa fic non-sense de uma escritora non sense.

Disclaimer: Infelizmente Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e cias. licenciadas.

**Legenda:**

"blablabla" - pensamento

blablabla - fala pelo cosmo

BLABLABLA - grito

Depois de tanta demora, vamos á fic.

Divirtam-se todos!

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Agitos no Santuário**

**_Capítulo II – Convencendo os dourados_**

Após tomar café da manhã e conversar c/ Saga e Kanon sobre todo tipo de assunto, Thaty foi tomar um banho na piscina da Casa de Gêmeos, afinal todas as casas tinham uma, mas ao finalizar o banho ela notou q ñ tinha o q vestir já q colocou sua roupa p/ lavar, então ela foi até os rapazes enrolada na toalha...

Thaty – Rapazes eu acabei de notar q...

Kanon (c/ cara de safado) – Vc está nua!!!

Thaty ¬¬ - Sim, Kanon, mas também notei q ñ tem nada q eu possa vestir, já q minhas roupas estão lavando e parece q só secarão amanhã.

Saga – Tem uma serva q mora aqui perto, eu e o Kanon podemos ir até lá e ver se ela tem algo p/ vc vestir.

Kanon – Pq eu tenho q ir junto?

Saga ¬¬ - Não é óbvio? Não vou deixar vc sozinho c/ ela!!!

Kanon – O q acha q eu faria?

Saga – Sei lá, vc é meio maluco.

Notando q os dois iam começar uma discussão Thaty resolve intervir...

Thaty – Rapazes dá p/ irem logo, eu tô ficando c/ frio.

Saga e Kanon – Desculpa.

Enquanto eles iam arranjar a roupa ela penteava os cabelos castanhos q iam até a cintura e fez uma trança, e qdo eles chegaram lhe estenderam um longo vestido branco parecido c/ o de Saori q ia até os tornozelos, mas sendo cruzado no pescoço e bem justo mostrando a silhueta da garota. Ao terminar de se vestir ela foi se encontrar c/ gêmeos q estavam na sala apenas esperando, pois já haviam se banhado.

Saga – Bem, acho que está com fome, não é?

Thaty – É, um pouco.

Kanon – Ótimo. Então vamos indo!

Thaty – Err... Mas onde fica o refeitório?

Saga – Há um em frente à Casa de Áries.

Thaty – Ah tá.

Chegando na frente do refeitório os gêmeos avistam Mu e Aldebaran q os cumprimentam c/ um sorriso e um aceno.

Saga – Chegamos. Mu, Aldebaran.

Mu – Saga, Kanon e... Quem é essa dama q vos acompanha?

Thaty - Me chamo Thatiane Cristina, mas pode me chamar de Thaty. E vc é Mu de Áries e vc é Aldebaran de Touro q por sinal é meu compatriota.

Aldebaran – Vc é do Brasil?

Thaty – Sou sim. Sou do Rio e vc?

Aldebaran – Tb.

Thaty – Sério, q legal!!!

Aldebaran – Como vc sabe q sou seu compatriota? E como sabe nossos nomes, se ainda não nos apresentamos? Aposto q os gêmeos falaram de nós, né?

Thaty – Não, eles ñ falaram. Eu sei.

Mu – Como sabe, se eles não falaram nada?

Thaty – É que...

Saga – É q ela chegou hj e já deve tá c/ fome. Nós daremos os detalhes depois do almoço.

Assim os cinco entraram no refeitório, sendo q Thaty sentou-se entre os gêmeos e Mu e Aldebaran sentaram-se no outro lado da mesa, mas de frente p/ a garota. Ao passo q os outros cavaleiros de ouro iam chegando, iam reparando na estranha figura q estava sentada c/ os gêmeos.

Thaty – Ai gente eu tô me sentindo meio deslocada.

Kanon – Não se preocupe, logo vai se enturmar.

Kanon sobe em cima do banco e logo tem a atenção de todos:

Kanon – GALERA ESSA AQUI AO MEU LADO É A THATY, ELA VAI PASSAR UM TEMPPO CONOSCO, MAIS DETALHES DEPOIS DO ALMOÇO!!!!

Thaty (super corada) – Kanon, ñ precisava fazer isso, agora todos tão olhando p/ mim!!!

Kanon – Bom p/ vc, agora tem mais gente q te acha bonita. (leva um soco na cabeça) - Ai, Saga pq fez isso?

Saga – Pq vc é um imbecil. Não vê q ela ficou mais envergonhada.

Kanon – Desculpa.

Thaty – Td bem.

O almoço decorreu sem mais "gracinhas" de Kanon até q um certo cav de Câncer resolveu provocar:

Máscara da Morte – Hei garota, de onde vc veio?

Thaty – Err... Eu vim de... eh... eh... de... eh... O Kanon não falou q vai dar os detalhes depois do almoço?

MM – Sim, mas pq está aqui?

Thaty – Pq... "Sabe, nem eu sei o pq de estar aqui". Pq eu... pq...

MM – Pq está gaguejando?

Thaty – Eu ñ estou gaguejando! Aonde vc viu q eu estava gaguejando?

MM – Ah vc está sim! E se está gaguejando, quer dizer q tem alguma coisa a esconder.

Thaty – Não, tenho, não!

MM – Então, pq não me diz o q faz aqui?

Thaty – Pq eu...

Shura – Ah Máscara da Morte, pára de importunar a garota! Não vê que ela está nervosa.

MM – Fica quieto espanhol de mxxxx!!!

Shura – Do q me chamou? Repita se for homem!!!

MM - ESPANHOL DE M...

Máscara da Morte nem teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois um prato de comida havia sido jogado em seu rosto.

MM – Oras seu... Toma isso.

Ele havia jogado um prato de comida no rosto de Shura. Eis q começou, oficialmente, após terem acertado Mu e Shaka, - com uma torta de uva e uma macarronada no rosto respectivamente - a Guerra de Comida. Thaty tratou de se esconder de baixo da mesa antes q alguma coisa a acertasse. Depois de quase meia hora, o "campo de batalha" havia sido silenciado pela voz grave de ninguém menos q o Mestre do Santuário, Shion de Áries.

Shion – CALADOS!!!! VCS PARECEM UM BANDO DE CRIANÇAS MAL EDUCADAS!!!

MM – Mas se o Shura ñ tivesse provocado isso ñ teria acontecido.

Shura – Vc está pondo a culpa em mim?!?! Foi vc quem começou!!!

MM – Eu estava conversando civilizadamente c/ a garota e vc me atrapalhou!!!

Shura – Atrapalhei? Eu só defendi a menina e vc quis logo sair no tapa...

Shion – SILÊNCIO VCS DOIS!!! Por causa da brincadeira boba desses dois, todos vão pagar. Quatro horas a mais de treinamento pelo resto da semana!!!

Todos – Ah ñ!

Shion – Ah sim e se reclamarem vou dobrar e nada de sair no fim de semana! E quem é essa garota de quem vcs estão falando?

Thaty (saindo de baixo da mesa) – Sou eu!

Shion – E o q vc estava fazendo debaixo da mesa?

Thaty – Não parece óbvio? Eu tava tentando ñ ser acertada por um pedaço de bolo ou algo assim.

Shion – E quem é vc?

Thaty começou a contar como tudo havia começado naquela manhã até o desfechar da briga.

Shion – Então, vc quer q nos rebelemos contra Athena?

Thaty (revirando os olhos) – Não foi isso q eu disse, eu só quero falar c/ ela. Não me diga q vc está contente de ter uma pirralha de 13 anos mandando em vc e logo vc o grande Shion de Áries, Mestre do Santuário.

Shion – Não estou contente, mas ñ posso desobedecê-la, afinal ela é Athena.

Thaty – Ela pode ser Athena, mas vc tem de concordar q ela está tratando vcs como lixo. E vcs ñ merecem isso, nem um pouco! Mas vcs não têm q fazer nada. Eu falo c/ ela ainda hoje.

Shion – Mas hoje ñ vai dar.

Thaty – Pq ñ?

Shion - Pq a srtª Saori ñ está no Santuário. Ela foi viajar e ñ sei quando pretende voltar.

Thaty – "Ótimo, só me faltava essa, a vaca ñ estar em casa". Mas eu ñ posso ficar muito tempo, meus pais devem estar preocupados comigo e se algum de vcs for falar c/ ela, vai levar uma patada pior do q de cavalo, ou melhor, de égua!!!

Shion – Vc ñ pretende feri-la, pretende?

Thaty – "Bem, eu só queria dar uns sopapos nela, mas..." Não. Além do mais, se eu fizesse isso c/ certeza eu já teria morrido e vcs nem precisariam levantar um dedo, aquele cetro dela é assassino.

MM – Rá, rá, rá, rá, rá, rá, cetro assassino, essa é boa!!!

Shion – EU DISSE P/ VC FICAR CALADO!!!!

MM – Sim, ñ precisa gritar de novo.

Shion – Então vc pretende convencê-la a nos tratar melhor, ñ é isso?

Thaty – É isso aí. E ñ é só vcs, tb todos q habitam o Santuário. Qualquer dia desses, ela tá mandando vcs lavarem o chão!

Aioria – Um dia a Marin estava ensinando uma técnica especial p/ o Seiya e ela interpretou mal e...

Thaty – E...

Aioria – Além de ter sido eletrocutada pelo cetro ela teve q lavar todos os vestidos da Saori. A Marin chegou exausta à Casa de Leão.

Thaty 0.0 – Casa de Leão? Aioria, vcs estão namorando?

Aioria (envergonhado) – Er... Bem... eh... ñ exatamente, nós estamos eh..., eh...

Thaty 0.0 – Ficando?

Aioria – Não. Ela só pediu a minha ajuda e como sou um cavaleiro tenho q ajudar aqueles q precisam, né?

Thaty – Tá bem. "Finjo q acredito".

Miro – E isso é só o começo. Um dia ela gritou comigo.

Thaty – Pq?

Miro – Pq eu falei q era pouca vergonha dela sair numa revista masculina.

Thaty 0.0 – Sério? Ela saiu mesmo uma revista masculina?

Aioria – Sim, mês passado!!!

Thaty – Vcs viram?

Shaka – E como ñ veríamos essa pouca vergonha!!!

Thaty – Cara, ñ pensei q o negócio tava tão feio... Mas pq ela saiu numa revista dessas? E como se ela ñ tem idade?

MM – Ora... Não é óbvio... Ela quer + dinheiro!

Shaka – E ela mandou o Tatsume assinar um contrato p/ ela já q é de menor.

Thaty – Mas sair numa dessas revistas... Acho q o Seiya ñ anda dando o valor q ela "merece". Mas isso ñ é motivo p/ ela gritar c/ vcs. Ela já tá passando dos limites. Isso ñ é justo, vcs se sacrificam por ela e qdo vão dar um conselho legal, ainda levam bronca. Agora ela vai ouvir mesmo umas poucas e boas!!! "Isso se eu ñ matá-la". Eu vou ficar até ela chegar e conversar c/ ela. Sei q vcs ñ me pediram ajuda, mas tudo o q vcs fizeram e fazem pela humanidade deve ser reconhecido por alguém. Não tô falando só de mim, pq ñ gostaria e ñ gosto de ver nenhum de vcs sofrer, mas tb falo da "srtª Saori", a sua querida deusinha. Ela merece saber q vcs ñ são capachos.

Miro – Mas, e se ela ñ aceitar.

Thaty – Vai ter q aceitar, senão eu quebro a cara dela!!!

Shion – Mas vc disse q ñ ia machucá-la.

Thaty - E ñ vou, só se ELA quiser partir p/ briga. Então vcs concordam q eu devia falar c/ ela?

Todos – Sim.

Miro – Pelo nosso bem, ou melhor, a nossa segurança.

Aioros – É mais fácil aturar Hades do q a Saori.

MM – Aioros seu traidor, se vc tivesse deixado o Saga matá-la nós ñ estaríamos passando por isso!!!

Aioros – Eu sei, mas eu ñ sabia q a situação ficaria crítica.

Shion – Bem como tudo já foi decidido, a nossa hóspede pode ficar, se quiser, em um dos quartos do Salão do Mestre e...

Afrodite (olhar safado) – Pq ela ñ pode ficar na Casa de Peixes?

Shion – Poder pode, mas vamos deixar ela decidir onde quer ficar. Onde deseja hospedar-se senhorita?

Thaty – No 13º templo, obrigada!

Shion – Ótimo! Então vou pedir a um servo q leve seus pertences para lá e...

Thaty – Err... É q tem um pequeno problema.

Shion – Qual?

Thaty - Eu ñ trouxe nenhuma roupa p/ vestir e sem falar de q este vestido nem é meu, só estou esperando as roupas q eu vim secarem p/ eu devolvê-lo à dona.

Shion – Não se preocupe, hj vc pode passar o resto do dia c/ essa roupa, amanhã vc pode ir ao Shopping de Atenas comprar alguma coisa p/ vc.

Thaty – Obrigada! E me desculpa perguntar, mas c/ q dinheiro? Eu só tenho real e q eu saiba a moeda daqui é o Euro.

Shion – É outra coisa c/ a qual vc ñ precisa se preocupar, a Saori deixa seu cartão de créditos ilimitado escondido debaixo da cadeira do mestre.

Thaty – Hum... Entendo. "A punição dela vai começar + cedo do q eu esperava!!! Huhuhu" . Mas Shion, quem é q vai me levar ao Shopping? Eu não conheço nada por aqui.

Todos os dourados se ofereceram para ir junto à nossa heroína, já que estavam muito gratos por ela enfrentar a Deusa no lugar deles, então todos se ofereceram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que o refeitório se transformasse numa confusão - de novo ¬¬ . Até o Mestre se pronunciar, é claro!

Shion (mordaz) – Silêncio.

Thaty – Todos ñ precisar vir só um ou dois está bom. "Mas bem q estar ao lado de todos eles seria super hiper D+!!!"

Saga – Então eu vou c/ vc.

Kanon – Eu tb.

Shaka – Mas pq tem q ser vcs dois?

Kanon – Pq sim.

Shaka – Mas pq sim?

MM – Ah cala a boca, loiro de farmácia.

Shaka – Máscara da Morte vc quer perder seus cinco sentidos?

MM – ACHA Q EU TENHO MEDO DE VC?

Máscara da Morte, que estava de pé por causa da Guerra de Comida, apontou seu dedo, já brilhante para a direção de Shaka.

Thaty – Gente, por favor, não briguem!

Bem, como já era de se esperar, a moça não foi ouvida nem pelo cavaleiro de Câncer, nem pelo cavaleiro de Virgem que rapidamente se postaram em cima da mesa (0.0) e começaram seu ataque mas...

Thaty Ò.Ó – VCS QUEREM FAZER O FAVOR DE PARAR COM ISSO!!!!

Todos – O.O

MM – Humpf, se não fosse por ela, eu já teria acabado com vc Barbie.

Shaka – Me poupe Máscara da Morte, vc sabe q não pode comigo!!

MM – Grrr...

Como Máscara sabe que é verdade, voltou para seu lugar, onde o Grande Mestre o olhava com uma cara... De dar medo no mais corajoso...

Shion (meio mal-humorado) – Bem, se já acabaram com a sua ceninha, será q poderíamos voltar ao assunto do Shopping?

Todos – Certo.

Saga – Quem vc gostaria q fosse Thaty?

Thaty – Bem pode ser vc e o Kanon.

Saga – Então iremos nós dois.

Thaty – "Oba, huhuhu"

Kanon – Err...

Saga – O q foi Kanon? o.õ

Kanon – É q não sou mto fã de shoppings.

Thaty 0.0 – Pq ñ? Vc foi o 1º a se oferecer e agora ñ quer?

Kanon – É que... É uma longa história, outro dia te conto.

Thaty – Hum... Então ta... Já q quer assim...

Shaka – Err... Srtª Thaty, será q posso acompanhá-la?

Thaty – Pode sim! Eu vou c/ o Shaka e o Saga "Oba novamente, huhuhu"

**Continua... **


	3. Confusões no Shopping

Oi,

Gostaria de agradecer as reviews q recebi pelo cap. 2. Muito obrigada gente eu tô amando a atenção de vcs!!!!

Desculpem a demora em atualizar e muito obrigada à quem leu os dois capítulos da minha fic!!!! Aí vai o terceiro. Espero q gostem!

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Saint Seiya não me pertence, ai se pertencesse... Pertence à Masami Kurumada, Toei e cias. licenciadas.

**Legenda:**

"blablabla" - pensamento

blablabla - fala pelo cosmo

BLABLABLA - grito

(balabla) - interrupção da autora non-sense (¬¬)

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Agitos no Santuário**

**_Capítulo III – Confusões no Shopping_**

Após terem saído do refeitório, Thaty pensou em ficar no 13º templo, como havia sido decidido na hora do almoço, mas como não estava afim de ficar sozinha, acabou indo pra casa de Gêmeos. Ela e os gêmeos ficaram conversando bastante até q surgiu a pergunta que não queria calar na mente da garota:

Thaty – Errr... Rapazes?

Saga – Sim?

Thaty – Bem, é que... Tipo, como vcs ficaram sabendo da revista da Saori?

Kanon – Oras, nós vimos.

Thaty – Sério, como?

Kanon U.U – Com os olhos.

Thaty – Não foi isso q eu quis dizer...

Saga – Ela nos mandou comprar a revista.

Kanon – É. Ela **_forçou_** a gente a comprar.

Thaty (pasma de + pra fechar a boca) – O Q?

Kanon – É isso aí.

Saga – Ela falou q se não comprássemos, nós voltaríamos pro inferno.

Thaty – "Ela definitivamente vai ouvir umas poucas e boas" Mas pq ela forçou?

Kanon – Oras, pra ter mais renda!

Thaty – Cara, q mercenária!

Kanon – É isso o q temos q agüentar!

Thaty – Isso não vai ficar assim! Vcs não são capachos e nem são obrigados à nada! Também vou levar essa questão à ela! Boa noite rapazes.

Saga e Kanon – Boa noite!

Os gêmeos acompanharam a heroína, q estava meio revoltada, até a última casa e voltaram para a sua própria e foram p/ cama já q teriam q acordar cedo por causa de Máscara da Morte. Já no último templo, Thaty começou a bolar um plano para fazer c/ q Athena pensasse melhor antes de agir... E esse se consumaria no dia seguinte no shopping c/ o cartão ilimitado da Deusa (huhuhu).

Na manhã de terça-feira, Thaty acordou, se arrumou e foi para Gêmeos ver os rapazes, mas quando chegou lá ouviu o som de berros e coisas quebrando e foi ver do q se tratava. Qdo chegou à cozinha da Casa de Gêmeos viu a cena: Saga e Kanon totalmente sujos de farinha, gritando um c/ o outro.

Saga – Seu burro ñ é assim.

Kanon – É claro q é assim e eu ñ sou burro!

Saga – Vc está fazendo errado! Solta a farinha!!!!

Kanon – NÃO!

Saga – SIM!

Kanon – NÃO!

Saga – SIM!

Thaty – Err... Gente... O q tá acontecendo?

Saga e Kanon – VOLTE JÁ P/ A SALA!!!

Thaty – Tá, ñ precisam gritar de novo!!

E ela voltou p/ sala e depois de meia hora:

Saga e Kanon - SURPRESA!!!

Thaty – Café da manhã?!

Saga – É.

Kanon - Gostou?

Thaty – É claro q gostei rapazes, mas ñ precisavam se dar ao trabalho.

Saga – Vc foi tão gentil nos fazendo o favor de falar c/ a bruxa q...

Kanon – ...nos sentimos no dever de fazer alguma coisa p/ retribuir!!!

Thaty – Ai q kawaii! Vcs são mto fofos. Obrigada! Mas como sabiam q eu ainda não tinha tomado café?

Kanon – Palpite.

Thaty – Bem acertaram!!! E o Shion mandou dizer que quer ver vcs lá em cima agora. Eu já passei o recado p/ os outros, só faltam o Aldebaran e o Mu.

Saga – Hum, entendo. Então precisamos ir, já que o Shion está nos chamando.

Kanon – Não se preocupe em ficar sozinha, o Kiki fica c/ vc.

Thaty – Mas o Kiki ñ vai treinar c/ o Mu?

Kanon – Não enquanto vc estiver aqui. Ele lhe fará companhia enquanto estivermos fora.

Thaty – Legal, obrigada!

Saga – Agradeça ao Mu. Depois do almoço eu e o Shaka iremos ao shopping c/ vc.

Thaty – Ah tá, então daqui a pouco posso visitar o Santuário?

Saga – Claro, vc ñ é nenhuma prisioneira.

Thaty – Ah legal.

Saga – Então tchau.

Thaty – Tchau.

Kanon – Divirta-se.

Thaty – Tá bem, obrigada.

Thaty terminou o café e foi para a última casa tomar um longo e demorado banho, ao terminar secou-se, vestiu-se e deparou-se c/ Kiki na porta do banheiro.

Thaty ¬¬ – Kiki, o q vc tá fazendo na porta do banheiro?

Kiki – Ah, eu. Eu tava, eu tava... Checando se vc ñ tinha se afogado, essa banheira é enorme!!!

Thaty ¬¬ – Ah tá, obrigada. E ñ é uma banheira, é uma piscina!

Kiki – Se fosse uma piscina seria maior.

Thaty - Mas isso aqui já é enorme, como vc mesmo disse.

Kiki – Ah, é mesmo!

Thaty – E aí vc vai me levar pra conhecer o Santuário ou não?

Kiki – Vou sim!

Kiki se tornou o Guia Oficial de Thaty Pelo Santuário e eles passaram desde a Fonte de Athena até o Campo de Treinamento das Amazonas, lá ela conheceu Shina e Marin e as três se tornaram amigas:

Thaty – Qualquer dia desses vamos ao shopping juntas.

Marin - Td bem, ñ estou mto ocupada.

Shina – Mas q dia vcs sugerem, amanhã ñ eu posso, tenho hora marcada na manicure.

Thaty – P/ mim pode ser qualquer dia, ñ tenho previsão de saída e ñ tô fazendo nada.

Marin – Thaty, em nome das amazonas gostaria de agradecer o q está fazendo por nós, estar sob o jugo daquela deusinha mimada é horrível!

Shina – Infelizmente ñ a mato pq ñ posso, se pudesse... Ah deixa pra lá. Não vou cansar minha beleza com aquela lá.

Garotas – Rá, rá, rá, rá, rá, rá.

Thaty – Ai Shina vc é muito engraçada!

Shina – Sou nada! Isso é só o q eu penso e gostaria de fazer.

Kiki (aparecendo do nada) – Ei Thaty, tá na hora de voltar, o Saga me mandou vir buscá-la.

Thaty – Vamos Kiki, ñ quero deixá-lo esperando. Sem falar do Shaka.

Kiki – Ok então. Se segure em mim.

Thaty – Td bem. Tchau garotas.

Shina e Marin – Tchau.

Assim Thaty fora teletransportada por Kiki até a primeira casa, pois ele ñ podia teletransportá-la entre as doze casas. Ela passou pelo interior do templo de Áries, agradeceu Mú pela companhia de Kiki e seguiu se caminho p/ Touro, onde falou c/ Aldebaran e seguiu p/ Gêmeos.

Em Gêmeos tudo estava silencioso, provavelmente Saga estaria tomando banho (). Já era de tarde depois do almoço e só depois de estar no templo, Thaty constatou q ñ havia almoçado e resolveu pegar uma maçã na fruteira (nem um pouco abusada, né? ¬¬). Enquanto comia a maçã ela recolheu a roupa c/ q viera do varal (já q tinha esquecido a roupa lá ¬¬) e foi ao quarto de hóspedes, q estava vazio, se trocar. Sorte q a roupa em q caíra no Santuário era de sair. Era uma mini-saia branca um pouco acima dos joelhos e uma blusa amarela, seu calçado era uma sandália ao estilo grego c/ fitas brancas de cetim.

Ao passar pelo banheiro ela ñ resistiu e deu uma olhadinha e vira Saga do jeitinho q viera ao mundo e ficara a babar como sempre fazia em frente à tv. Ficou ali olhando até q sentiu alguém lhe cutucar as costas e qdo virou-se se deparou c/:

Thaty – SHAKA!!!

Shaka – Suponho q esteja apreciando a vista.

Thaty (envergonhada) – Err... bem... eh... eh...

Shaka – Não precisa ficar envergonhada...

Thaty – Obrigada.

Shaka - ...Ele provavelmente sabe q vc está aqui e ñ quis atrapalhar.

Thaty – O Q? ELE SABE Q EU TÔ AQUI A MÓ TEMPÃO E Ñ FALOU NADA!!!

Shaka – É.

Thaty – Como ele sabe q eu tô aqui?

Shaka – Seu cosmo é forte, por isso é fácil de encontrá-la.

Thaty – Mas q eu me saiba nunca despertei meu cosmo.

Shaka – Parece q vc já o teve despertado ao entrar no Santuário.

Thaty – Ah tá, mas mesmo assim eu ñ sinto o dele.

Shaka – Não precisa.

Thaty – Pq?

Shaka - Ele está atrás de vc.

Thaty (super envergonhada) – Oi Saga.

Saga – Oi, espero ter gostado da vista.

Thaty (super, hiper envergonhada) – Er... bem... eh... Desculpe-me.

Saga – Td bem, eu sei q sou sarado e gostoso.

Thaty – "Isso é mais do q óbvio" Convencido!

Saga – Apronte-se.

Thaty (batendo continência) – Já tô pronta senhor.

Saga - ...

Depois da cena "cômica" os três se encaminharam p/ a saída da Doze Casas e foram conversando em direção ao Portão Principal q foi aberto pelos guardas q ficavam na entrada limitando a passagem de estranhos. Ao chegarem no shopping Thaty foi olhando as lojas e entrou em uma delas na companhia dos rapazes.

Atendente – Boa tarde, em q posso ajudá-los...

Saga – Nós trouxemos a nossa amiga e...

Atendente (extremamente sorridente) – KANON!!!

Saga – Kanon, eu ñ...

Atendente – Kanon ñ se lembra de mim, eu sou a Mysta, aquela da festa...

Saga – Q festa?

Mysta – Não se faça de bobo Kanon é claro q vc se lembra de mim.

Shaka (pelo cosmo) – Saga, do q ela tá falando?

Saga – Não sei, ñ tenho a mínima idéia.

Mysta – Kanon, eu sou aquela ruivinha, só q eu pintei o cabelo de loiro, deve ser por isso q ñ está me reconhecendo.

Saga – Olha, Mysta, eu ñ sou quem vc tá pensando q eu sou, eu...

Mysta – Kanon, como pode mentir na minha cara?!

Saga – Eu...

Shaka – Vamos sair dessa loja e vamos a outra. O clima tá meio estranho aqui.

Thaty – É mesmo.

Na outra loja...

Atendente - Boa tarde! Em que lhes posso ser útil?

Thaty - Oi, boa tarde é que eu...

Atendente – Só um instante. Moço, eu te conheço de algum lugar. (falando do Saga)

Saga – Eu acho q não. Eu não costumo a vir a shoppings e...

At. – Ah eu te conheço sim!!!! Vc é o safado q enganou a minha prima Karen! E depois a mim!

Saga o.õ – Como?

At. Ò.Ó – Kanon é o seu nome!!!! Eu lembro! Vc falou q não tinha namorada e aí apareceu c/ uma sirigaita qualquer, fazendo a Karen se desfazer em prantos!!! E eu q tive uma quedinha por vc...

Shaka – Moça ele não é quem vc está pensando e...

At. – NÃO SE METE BARBIE!!!!

Shaka – O q disse?

At. (com uma vassoura na mão) – VC VAI VER SÓ POR TER MAGOADO MINHA PRIMA E EU, SEU SAFADO!!!!

A moça saiu correndo atrás dos três com a vassoura na mão e vez ou outra acertando Saga na cabeça

e falando impropérios pelo shopping e sempre q saíam de uma loja e entravam em outra, uma das atendentes reconhecia Saga, mas como sendo Kanon e qdo menos esperavam, tinha uma multidão de garotas enfurecidas correndo com vassouras, bolsas rodopiantes e até sapatos voadores atrás deles.

Saga – O desgraçado cantou todas as atendentes q podia imaginar. Enganou todas elas. É por isso q ele ñ gosta de vir ao shopping. Qdo chegar em casa eu...

Shaka – Calma Saga, se estressar c/ ele ñ vai adiantar. Pq vc ñ conversa c/ ele e...

Saga – Conversar? Shaka em q mundo vc vive? C/ o Kanon ñ tem conversa...

Thaty – Rapazes, desculpa interromper, mas se quiserem viver, é melhor correr.

Saga – Droga!!! Kanon eu te mato!!!!

Thaty – Q tal fazermos o seguinte: Eu vou comprando aquilo q preciso e daqui a mais ou menos meia hora nos encontramos na praça de alimentações.

Shaka – P/ mim está bom.

Saga – Td bem.

Thaty – Legal.

Thaty foi terminar as compras sozinha e os rapazes tentaram se esconder da multidão enfurecida na praça de alimentações, só q o ñ funcionou.

Saga – Droga!!!!

Shaka – Saga acalme-se, vai acabar estragando o passeio da menina.

Saga – Como posso me acalmar se vez ou outra tem uma garota piscando o olho ou acenando p/ mim? E o pior, algumas querem me matar.

Shaka – Não me diga q prefere ser admirado por homens.

Saga – É CLARO Q Ñ!!! Só q eu ñ conheço nenhuma delas e o fato de tentarem me matar me irrita.

Shaka – Ah tá.

Saga – Agora só faltava essa, ficar correndo de um bando de loucas por causa do meu irmão inconseqüente!

Shaka – Não se preocupe... Vamos nos esconder... ali.

Ele aponta p/ um supermercado.

Saga – Um supermercado?

Shaka – O q prefere, o mercado ou a loja de lingerie?

Saga – O mercado.

Shaka – Vamos.

Os dois cavaleiros saíram correndo e foram ao mercado. Ao chegarem lá pegaram um carrinho e fingiram q faziam compras p/ ver se despistavam as garotas enfezadas, mas parece que não deu muito certo...

Mulher 1 – Olha eles ali!!!

Mulher 2 – Vamos atrás deles!!!!

Novamente as mulheres saíram em disparada atrás dos cavaleiros.

Shaka – Saga o q vc sugere?

Saga – Vamos despistá-las por entre as prateleiras.

Shaka – Certo!

Enquanto tentam despistar as mulheres, Saga ouve alguém gritar:

Ladrões – EI VCS, ISSO AQUI É UM ASSALTO, PONHAM AS MÃOS NA CABEÇA E PASSEM TUDO O Q TÊM DE VALOR!!!!

Qdo o assalto foi anunciado as mulheres saíram correndo em outra direção, pois ñ queriam ser vítimas de assalto.

Saga – Só me faltava essa! "Pelo menos me livrei daquelas loucas".

Ladrão 1 – EI CARA!!! PASSE TUDO O Q TEM DE VALOR!!!

Saga – Olha amigo, eu ñ tô c/ mto dinheiro e...

Ladrão 1 – PASSE LOGO A GRANA TIO!!!

Saga – Se vc ñ baixar esse tom de voz...

Ladrão 1 – Ra, ra,ra ra, ra, BAIXAR O TOM DE VOZ? O Q VAI FAZER? ME PEGAR PELO PESCOÇO?VAI LOGO E COLOCA TUDO DE VALOR NA SACOLA!!!!

Saga – Até q ñ é má idéia.

Ele pega o ladrão pelo pescoço, como se este ñ tivesse peso e o arremessa longe, nisso os outros ladrões e os espectadores já estavam nervosos, qdo um deles, p/ desviar a atenção de Saga, pega uma das atendentes do caixa e a faz de refém, segurando seu pescoço e c/ o cano da arma encostado na cabeça da moça.

Ladrão 2 – EI CARA, SE VC Ñ FICAR QUIETO NO SEU LUGAR A CABEÇA DELA VAI PELOS ARES. É SÉRIO!!!!

Saga – Inseto.

Saga se move na velocidade da luz e impede q os planos maldosos do homem se concretizem e como fez c/ o outro, o arremessa longe, mas ñ teve tempo de desviar do ataque do outro ladrão q lhe desferiu um soco nas costas...

Mas como é um cavaleiro de ouro, ñ sentiu nada e desferiu um soco mais potente q jogou o atacante longe e deixou-o inconsciente. Logo todos os expectadores estavam aplaudindo o ato heróico do homem.

Saga – Ei moça, vc está bem?

Atendente (tremendo) – S-sim s-senhor, o-obri-g-ga-d-da.

Saga – De nada!

Shaka q estava chegando perto do caixa e Thaty q acabara de entrar no mercado cheia de sacolas estranhou a cena.

Shaka – O q houve? Cadê as garotas?

Saga – Fugiram do assalto.Vc ñ ouviu os ladrões anunciarem?

Shaka – Não. Estava meditando no alto de uma prateleira, foi assim q elas ñ me encontraram.

Thaty O.O – E vc acabou c/ eles?

Saga – Er... bem... sim.

Thaty – Ah é por isso q todos estão o aplaudindo. Como vc é bonzinho!!!

Saga – Obrigado.

Thaty – De nada!

Saga – Já comprou tudo?

Thaty – Já. Podemos ir p/ casa.

Shaka – Tem certeza? Não quer ir a mais lugar nenhum?

Thaty – P/ falar a verdade eu quero sim.

Os três saíram e foram p/ a Acrópole Grega, onde Thaty, finalmente, realizou seu sonho de ver o Parthenon de perto.

Thaty – Ai nossa!!! Aqui é mto lindo!

Thaty pegou uma câmera digital **_super cara_** q comprou c/ cartão de Saori e começou a tirar foto de tudo pela sua frente, inclusive tirou foto c/ seus dois acompanhantes, mas...

Thaty – Shaka, abre os olhos.

Shaka – Não vou abrir.

Thaty – Por favor Shakito, faz isso por mim...

Shaka – Não!

Thaty – Eu vou chorar se ñ abrir os olhos.

Shaka – Então chore.

Thaty u.u – Hum, ele me odeia.

Saga – Shaka faça esse favor p/ a garota.

Shaka – Não.

Thaty – O q eu tenho e fazer p/ vc abrir os olhos?

Shaka – Nada, eu ñ vou abrir.

Thaty – Por favor? Por favorzinho?

Shaka – Não!

Thaty – Shaka se vc ñ abrir os olhos eu ñ paro de te incomodar.

Shaka – Não!

Thaty – Ah é. Então vou ficar te perturbando até vc abrir os olhos!!!

Ela incomodou tanto o cavaleiro de Virgem, q este ñ teve outra alternativa se ñ abrir os olhos e Thaty pôde ver aqueles lindos olhos azuis q Shaka tanto tenta "esconder".

Thaty – Sorriam rapazes!

Saga e Shaka – Tá.

** Continua... **


End file.
